


hermione's letter home

by daughter_of_death



Series: letters home [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: dear mother and father
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: letters home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. dear mother and father

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

Dear mother and father.

I know that you are mad at me. I can tell. 

There are many things for you to pick from. The obliviation, missing a year of school, the time we missed together, and the war. The scar on my arm, everything that has happened since I joined hogwarts. I can accept all of those. I can understand all of those. What I can’t and I won't understand, and what I can't and won't accept is you being mad at me for being with someone who treats me like I am a goddess, someone who makes me more happy than I have been in my entire life. You might not like his family. You might not like his past. You might not like what he has been forced to do. 

None of that, makes him a monster. None of that, gives you the right to attack him. None of that, gives you the right to send our secrets to the press. Not only did you put him in danger but also me. While the light side was the side that won, even the light has darkness in it. 

Did you not think of what they would do to me? To them it's a betrayal. I, someone who fought with the light - am with a person who was a death eater, one of their enemies. And for him. He, who was a death eater, is now with someone who is not only a muggle born but was in the order of the phoenix and helped defeat Voldemort. 

This is not good for either of us. We had planned to keep it under wraps until more time had passed since the battle. We wanted to give people more time. Let things calm down. Help those who need help. 

And now instead of doing those things, we are fending off the people who are coming after us. 

I understand that you are angry with me. But, don't take it out on Draco. There are more people being affected by this than just me and him. 

Love, your daughter


	2. dear hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dear hermione

Dear Hermione.

It has taken some time, but I have managed to make my husband calm down. 

I think it is best if you stop visiting. 

I understand why you did what you did. But truthfully, we have lived for a long time, thinking that we didn't have a daughter. Neither of us wish to go back to having one. 

We liked how our lives were. How we lived. The routine we made. We are going to go back to that now. We are making this choice. 

I am sorry for what my husband did. He truly didn't think about what he was doing. He was angry. Angry that you were with one of the people who were the very reason you took our memories from us. It might be all of those. 

Either way, we are done. Please don't contact us. We don't want any part of your world. 

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic


End file.
